Jane P. Lidenburg
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #DEB3DF; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | [[User:.oOEclipseOo.|'.oOEclipseOo.']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #DEB3DF; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Poet, Watchmaker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | [[NightWings|'NightWings']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To become famous for her poetry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Mother - Maud J. Wright Father - Buford P. Lidenburg Stepfather - Darkest C. Wright Sister - [[Winifred M. Harrow|'Winifred M. Harrow']] Brother-in-law - [[Bentley F. Harrow|'Bentley F. Harrow']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | All average canon NightWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | |} |} quote here NOTE: JANE P. LIDENBURG IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Jane P. Lidenburg is a female NightWing and one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. She is the older sister of [[Winifred M. Harrow|'Winifred M. Harrow']] and a poet. Description ---- quote here It is quite evident that Winifred and Jane are related. They have the same dark charcoal gray scales. They both have tall, thin, slender builds that are uncommon in NightWings, and they both move gracefully with ease. They also both share stunning beauty that would cause many male dragons to swoon. Jane's outfit is steampunk like Winifred's, but the similarities end there. Unlike Winifred, Jane's underscales are a dull shade of orchid purple that shimmer in the light. Her wing membranes are as pitch black as obsidian, dotted with hundreds of stars that look like they're actually glowing. Her horns, spines, and claws all look like they were carved out of silver. Her eyes are the shape of a feline's, and they're a pale lilac. She wears eyeliner and a bit of silver eye shadow, though not as nearly as much as her sister wears. Jane wears steampunk clothing simply because she likes the way it looks. It is rather similar to her sister's, but it's definitely not the same. She wears a black riding hat, with a small clock attached to it as well as a small plume of feathers, the feathers being various shades of purple. She has three stud earrings in each ear and a small light gray gear attached each stud. The gears get smaller as they get closer to the tip of her ears. She has a love of jewelry, and she can usually be seen wearing lots of it. Around her neck she wears three peal necklaces and one silver chain necklace with a deep purple amethyst pendant hanging from it. She wears a very intricate, fancy silver watch encrusted with diamonds on her right wrist. On that wrist she also wears a pearl bracelet. She wears all of her bracelets and watches over a pair of long, white silk gloves. Jane usually can be seen wearing a black dress with puff sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The upper part of the dress is covered in silver floral patterns. The skirt of the dress starts below the waist, slightly above the hips and barely touches the ground. The skirt is a deep plum purple. It is very large and puffed up like the skirt of a ballgown, and it has very little train. Where the skirt of the dress and the upper part of the dress meet, Jane wears a gray leather belt with light grey studs on it and an assortment of light grey gears attached to the right side of the belt. Jane's attractiveness and her eye-catching outfit would make one think that she would be noticed quite a bit in the crowd, but in fact, it's usually quite the opposite. She's usually ignored while her sister gets all the attention and the fame. No one really cares about her, since she's just the sister of the "important one." After all, how could she ever hope to compete with the accomplishments of Winifred? Personality ---- quote here WIP History ---- quote here WIP Abilities ---- quote here WIP Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters